Good Bye
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Roy is sick of the poor relationship he and Edward have and he plans to do something about it. But finally paying attention to Ed may lead him on a life changing journey that he never wanted to take.


Goodbye One Shot

To say that things were getting tense between the most unusual couple in Central was a sever understatement. Though they were supposed to be together, things had gotten worse then when they were just flinging insults at the other when they talked. Everyone could feel the atmosphere change when they where around each other, or someone even mentioned the other. Riza was using all her will power to keep from firing off a round at the lazy man who insisted on rattling off on what his love's "problem was" instead of doing his work.

The tall raven haired man sat staring out the large window in his office that day for the fifteenth time. He ignored the chaos around him in favor of watching a cloud far above the world change shape while he mulled things over. A few months ago his subordinate, Fullmetal, had confessed, in his own strange way, that he had loved the colonel. They had promised each other that nothing awkward would happen or change how they acted around one another. For a while, it worked out well. They would mock each other during the day and cuddle on the couch at night. Those days were great. But lately, things had changed. Maybe the colonel went too far when he had all his subordinates wrap their right arm in tinfoil and crack jokes while Ed visited. Maybe it was all the short jokes Colonel had said to him a few months ago when things were getting… well… personal. He let out a sigh to try and release some stress the perplexing problem brought about.

Havoc suddenly spoke up from the desk. "If you sigh one more time today, I will personally drive a bullet into you. You're making it impossible for the rest of us to put any work in, and I need this paycheck." Roy spun around in his chair and looked the smoker in the eyes. He opened his mouth to give him a whitty comeback, but Riza jumped in.

"Sir if you have a problem that will affect your work, either work it out, or go home so we can do ours." The blond stared down at the blackened eyes of the man. She turned on her heels and walked out with a stack of files that she had to file in the records department.

He sat still for a minute, looking out the door that had been left ajar, as if beckoning him to leave through it. He finally stood up and pulled his black coat on as he left the room. The other men looked after him as their jaws hit the floor. The colonel was lazy sure, but they had never known him to leave just because something was bothering him.

As Roy walked through the frozen air that seemed to be overstaying its visit in Central, he thought more about his situation. Sure, he had pulled a few jokes on Ed, but it wasn't like the tiny blonde boy wasn't making them right back, like when he came up to Roy during work and poured a bucket of water on his head then joked about him being "all washed up and useless".

"It's that damn brat's fault." Roy complained to no one but the cold air enveloping him. The clouds swirled together and blocked out the sun and any hint of blue sky from the town. He sighed. "It's because he started getting too edgy and taking things too seriously, at work and home." He reflected back on how the blonde was on edge a few months back. Lately though, he had been acting more and more tired and detached. Was it from not getting enough attention at home? No, he was the one who refused the advances. The more Mustang thought over how strange and almost bored Ed had been acting, the more he came to the conclusion that Ed was bored with both Roy and their relationship.

He jumped over a small puddle of icy water that had gathered near the sidewalk he was on. His mind raced trying to figure out what was wrong. Ed couldn't be bored with the relationship, could he? Why would he greet Roy with a warm dinner, whether well cooked or not, every night? Why would he sit next to him every night and just listen to him rattle on about work? What reason would he have to stay up late into the night and love him so tenderly? Was it pity? Roy shook his black mane as he mulled that over. Ed would feel no pity towards him if he wanted out. Besides, if he did want out, why would he stay? He was free to leave whenever he wanted.

The long walk had finally brought him home; to their home. Ed had been staying with Roy for two month, soon to be three. He moved in after Al decided to go to xing to research the new form of alchemy. A small smile crossed Roy's face as he remembered Ed being flustered at the mention of living… and sleeping, together. The frown quickly faded as he was brought back to the present. He walked down the small stone path towards the door. It was four and the sky was getting dark already, one of the many things he hated about the winter. He looked around and noticed none of the windows glowed with light.

He pushed open the door and looked around. Ed wasn't in the kitchen, though he wouldn't be at this time since Roy wasn't due home for another three hours. He wasn't in the living room where they spent most of their time. He walked up the stairs after giving a quick glance over at the small closet sized laundry room to see if he was there. He wasn't. The upstairs was just as dark. The library, where Ed usually resided, was empty and the bathroom was not in use. He opened the door to the bedroom to change into regular cloths. He guessed Ed must have gone out for awhile. He ran his hands along the wall in the dark looking for the light switch, when he finally found it and turned it on, a small voice squeaked.

"Turn the light off." He looked over to the bed, and sure enough, his little blonde lover was laying under the sheets trying to sleep. He walked over to the bedside. He patted the boy on his shoulder.

"Are you sick?" He asked worriedly. Ed turned around to face the worried man. His molten golden eyes peered tiredly through heavy eyelids. He looked up into the pale face of the colonel for a few seconds before seeming to realize what was going on. He quickly sat up and got out of bed.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." Ed said as he quickly snatched a pile of cloths off the dresser by the door and walked down the hall into the bathroom. He yelled out, "Sorry for not having dinner ready yet, I'll get right on that." He tossed the oversized button up shirt out onto the wooden hall floor as he spoke.

"Ah… no it's okay. I'm home early, so we're not late to eat." Roy yelled down the hall, still stuck in the same place after watching the boy wake up and walk away. He looked around the room and noticed how it looked just like how it did before he left that morning. There wasn't even a book in here suggesting Ed had read. He walked around down stairs. It looked as if his lover had been in bed all day. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Ed as the boy emerged and kicked the night shirt lazily down the stairs.

"I'm fine, so stop worrying you bastard. What about you? You're home early today; get kicked out of work for chasing ass again?" He walked down the stairs and kicked the shirt over towards the laundry room as he sat down on the couch that Roy had taken up residence. He sat against the armrest and lifted his legs lazily onto the couch so that his feet were resting on the man's lap.

"No, just felt like escaping the jungle of papers at work for the rest of the day. I slipped out while Riza was gone." He shrugged as he gave Ed a good once over. There were faint black bags under his tired golden eyes. His hair was free of its usual braid/ponytail, and had lost its sheen. Ed's skin had paled significantly since he had stopped working as a free lance alchemist for the military. Most of his time was spent in a dim shop on the weekends now. He had toned down a bit. It was clear that his arms, legs, waist, well… all of him was thinner. He wasn't growing as much as he had been, it almost seemed like he was slowly shrinking.

"…of it." Roy caught the last few somewhat lazy words Ed spoke. Hmmm? He inquired. "I said, what's wrong, you seem out of it." Ed repeated as he sunk down a bit into the couch trying to get comfortable.

"Nothing, just noticing that you're wearing your only white shirt with a pair of black shorts. You only wear that when you're about to cause me trouble." Roy muttered. Ed glanced down at what he was wearing. "Didn't really have much else to wear. Though causing you trouble has a fun ring to it." he muttered back as he gave the upstairs a quick nervous look.

Roy looked him over; the outfit seemed to add a little more thickness to the thin boy. He imagined that his usually tight cloths would seem unusually baggy on him right now. He was probably trying to cover this up. Mustang grimaced as a thought came to mind. He was only just noticing this. How long had he been ignoring his partner if it has become this obvious before he noticed?

"What would you like for dinner?" Ed asked as he picked up a book off of the table stand next to him. He leafed through it looking for the spot he left off on. He glanced up from behind the leather bound book waiting for an answer.

Roy felt his face glow red as that intense yet tired stare fell on him. He couldn't ask his lover to prepare his meal when he was this bad off. He shooed the boy's legs off of him and got up. "How about I make us some food? I'll cook up that ham we have." Roy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What got into you?" Ed shouted through the opening into the small kitchen. Roy was hastily pulling out the pan for the ham and the pot for the potatoes that would accompany it as Ed walked in behind him. "It's not like you to offer to cook." Ed said as he leaned against the counter top.

Maybe he was just imagining Ed was different. Maybe he never took the time to notice Ed's features. Roy sighed as he thought about how Ed didn't seem to act out of the ordinary. "Don't know, must be sick." He joked.

"Yeah, want me to grab you some pills?" Ed teased back as he watched the grown man struggle to pull out a bunch of different ingredients from the fridge at once. Ed chuckled then walked over and grabbed the potatoes that he was dropping on the floor. "Better put you on bed rest so you don't screw anything up."

"Back off. I just haven't cooked anything for awhile!" The two enjoyed some idle chit chat as Roy attempted to make dinner. The end product was slightly burnt ham and undercooked badly cubed potatoes. He groaned about it but Ed said it fine. He set the table and they grabbed some food. Roy had inhaled half a plate full of food before looking over at Ed and noticed that he only had a small piece of ham and three lumps white forms that he guessed where the poorly cooked potatoes. "Sorry if it's not that good. We can go to a restaurant tonight." He said as he stuck a forkful of food into his mouth. To him food was food, but if Ed wasn't eating, it was okay to save this for lunches and just go out somewhere.

"Na, it's okay. I'm just not hungry." Ed meekly said as he stabbed a piece of potato and lifted it into the air. He eyed it for a bit before sticking it in his mouth and just swallowed. He stood up and dished the food into plastic containers for Roy and washed off the dishes. He walked towards Roy to grab his plate, but a large hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto the older man's lap.

"Ed, what's wrong? Something's going on. Tell me what's wrong." He pulled the thin boy down into his lap and forced him to look into his deep black eyes. Roy stared into the blonde's eyes. They had lost a lot of the flame they once held when he was younger. "How can I help if you don't tell me?"

"I'm fine, just a little groggy from the nap." He said as he worked himself off the colonel's lap.

Roy held him in place and stared intently at his lover's face. "What's wrong, FullMetal?" He demanded.

"Lay off! It's not your business to know everything about me. Why even bother if you won't talk to me for weeks on end?" Edward shouted suddenly. He pushed against the colonel's chest. His push was weak, weaker then what it had once been, but still enough to send the colonel flying backwards in his chair as the boy jumped up. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and rushed for the door.

"Why? Because I care!" Roy shouted after the worn blonde. He rushed to get up and chase after him. "I need to know, Ed, what's wrong?" The door slamming was his only response. He watched as the barefooted boy ran down the street and disappeared into the darkness and the cold.

Roy cursed as he sat down on the living room sofa. He realized suddenly how large it was and how lonely it was without his lover. He sighed as he rested his head in his hands. How could he have let things get this bad? Ed was in a poor state, not eating, sleeping all day, and he had just ignored it all. Was he really that neglectful?

He hoped that Ed would cool down and come home quickly, so he could tell him how wrong he had been, how worried he is. He wished Edward would come in and listen to how sorry he was. He never intended for this to happen. He just waited on the couch, waiting for the door to open and for the golden silk headed boy to come in complaining about how cold it was.

How long had it been, he wondered, since Ed left? He finally removed himself from the couch; a large round hole had developed from him sitting there for too long. He looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was two in the morning. Where was Ed? When would he be back? Worries buzzed loudly around in his head. They almost completely drowned out the sound of the phone ringing. He registered the sound on the third ring and jumped towards it, hoping it was Ed. It had to be Edward, he would demand that Roy pick him up and take him home. That was it.

"Hello? Ed?" Mustang answered hastily.

"Ah, you know Edward Elric?" Responded an unfamiliar voice. "Thank god, I've been calling around for almost an hour now. You're the first "Mustang" to pick up the phone."

"What? Who is this? What do you want?" Roy demanded. He had no time to listen to the ramblings of what sounded to be an old man.

"Ah, yes let me explain. I've been calling all the Mustangs in the phone book because this boy here, Edward, keeps calling out to someone called "Roy Mustang" Said the voice.

"What? Is Edward there?" He demanded. "I'm Roy Mustang."

"Yeah, well, I found this lad on the sidewalk on my way home. He's out of it, looks to have a fever. Can you come pick him up?"

Roy's jaw hit the floor. One of the worst things he could think of happened to his partner while he wasn't looking. He mentally hit himself for not running after Edward. "Sure, where can I find you?"

Almost a half hour had rolled by while Roy was hastily running around a part of Central that was unfamiliar to him, looking for the place the man told him about. The cold stung at his cheeks as he ran around. The night sky was clouded over, threatening to snow.

Roy finally found the small run down apartment the old man had dragged Ed to. He rushed in and grabbed Edward, all the while thanking the man for helping the stupid boy. Mustang had scooped Ed up with one arm under his knees and one supporting his back. He was worried by how light Edward felt. The automail on the boy's leg was the heaviest thing about him. He had covered the passed out boy with his long black coat and ran into the night.

"Ed, Edward? Can you hear me?" He asked as he walked around, not quite sure what to do. "Hey, do you need a doctor, or just some rest?" He asked. He felt a cold sweat break out over the blonde boy in his arms. His eye lids struggled to open and reveal a weak and distant stare.

Ed opened his mouth as to say something, but all that came out was an almost inaudible sigh. He tried desperately to lift his right arm off his chest, but it only got less then an inch up before what little strength he had left him. Roy grit his teeth. "Doctor it is…" he huffed as he started towards the closest hospital. He cursed when he remembered how late it was. No hospitals would take him in until the morning. Well, one would, but Roy was unsure if they would take him or not. He huffed then broke into a frantic run towards the Central Military Hospital.

Small groans and squeaks came from the underweight boy in his arms as he bounced around from the bumpy run. Roy constantly whispered that it would be all right, more to himself then to the sick boy.

Ed's head turned to face the rapidly approaching building. He tried to struggle against Roy's grip, but failed and went into a coughing fit. The few lights that were still on in the hospital shown like beacons to the overly worried colonel. "Don't worry Ed, you'll be fine."

"…no, I-I just want to go… home." Ed struggled to say between pants and coughs. The cold sweat had gotten worse and Ed was running a fever. Mustang ran faster towards the hospital.

"You need to go to the hospital Edward. I'll be there with you, so don't worry." He huffed out to the sick blonde boy he carried as gently as he could in his arms. He finally got to the hospital and ran though the doors into the lobby. An old man was stirred from his nap in a chair in the corner of the small off white room. A nurse looked up from some paper work she was reading over.

"Oh my! What's wrong?" She said as she dashed over to the two men who had just made a grand entrance in one of the most boring times of the night. She looked over the boy Roy was carrying. "Can I see proof that you're in the military?" She asked as she felt Ed's forehead. The sickly boy protested weakly and was tossed into a coughing fit.

Mustang held out his silver pocket watch while he held Ed in one arm and started walking down the hall towards the emergency rooms. The nurse quickly raced up to lead the way. She turned her head to talk to Roy, brunette waves of hair bouncing with every step. "My, aren't you nice to carry him here? Is he your relative or something?" She inquired as she took a left.

"My lover." Roy panted, not worried about the awkward stare he got from the borderline hot girl. "How quickly can a doctor see him?"

"The only doctor on staff at this hour is cleaning up a patient's gunshot wound. He should be able to see shortie over there pretty soon." She giggled. Ed was struggling against the sickness just to stay conscious, he couldn't yell at the girl about the whole smaller-then-a-bean-sprout-and-easily-overlooked-by-an-ant issue right then. The only hint that showed that he had gotten irritated over the comment was the look of annoyance that crossed his fuzzy eyes.

They had finally arrived at a single bed room that was dark until the nurse flipped the switch and light poured into the room like a fountain of sunshine. Roy carefully placed Ed on the bed and arranged him so that he would be comfortable. He grabbed a rolling chair and sat as close to the bed as he could. He took Ed's left hand in both of his. Ed was growing colder; it might have been from only wearing light clothing with a thin jacket thrown over him though. Mustang squeezed the boy's hand for reassurance, more for himself then Ed.

He stared deep into Edward's unfocused eyes and softly said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He reached up and brushed a strand of loose hair out of the boy's face as he whispered reassurances to the ill Elric.

The perky night nurse took up residence on the other side of the white bed and started doing a quick check up. She took the boy's temperature as she paged the doctor. "So, how long has he been sick?" She asked staring Mustang in his deep black eyes.

"I uh, I'm not sure really. He collapsed about an hour or so ago. That's all I know." He said. He mentally beat himself up for not paying more attention to him. Why, why did he not notice this?

" Hmmm it seams to have been going on for a while. His temperature is 103° F." She tossed the thermometer over on the nearby side table and continued with the check up. She listened to his heart. The room went mostly silent. All Roy could hear was his breathing and Ed panting. A clock on the wall ticked on and slowly grated on the man's nerves. Where was the doctor?

"I'll be right back, okay? I need to see if I can find midget's file." She walked off and left the two men alone. Roy's nerves twisted in agony. He felt himself tense up. Edward needed help now, why was everyone just dawdling about as if the world were fine? His hands gripped the small pale one in his palms.

"Home…" Ed begged weakly as he watched an anxious Roy's eyes dart around the room, then to the door way several times in just a few seconds. "I just want to… go home." Mustang's attention went back to the sick boy in front of him. The small pale body was covered in a cold sweat and made it look as if the boy had been swimming just a short while ago. The pale body shook a bit. Roy chewed on his lip as he carefully pulled the bed sheets up to cover Ed.

"You'll go home, I promise." Roy said to the over worked blonde. "I just want the doctor to look over you to be sure you're fine." He started to rub the back of the boy's hand with his thumb. The slight movement helped to calm his nerves as both of them waited in silence for the doctor to show up.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally made his appearance fallowed by the pretty nurse. He held a file in his hand and wore a grim look on his face. "That's Edward Elric I presume?" He said as he used the file to point to the boy who just barely started to warm up under the sheets.

"Yes, is he okay? Can you give him some medicine or something to help him get over what ever this is?" Roy asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure if I should do anything for you even if I could. He's not with the military anymore so he's not in our care." The tired doctor smugly said. He scratched at his stubbly chin as he said this. "You're wasting everyone's time just by being here. Damn state deserter!" The doctor spat at the floor next to the bed. "Maybe if he stayed with the military I would give a damn."

"He didn't desert! He quite since he lost his alchemic abilities!" Roy yelled at the doctor as he stood up and started down the man who was just a few inches shorter then himself.

"Call it what you will, but point is he is a civilian and we don't service those people here." He started to walk out then turned on his heels and chucked the file at Mustang. "That's his file, take it and get out!" With that, he disappeared down the dark hall fallowed quickly by the nurse who gave out hushed words of disapproval.

The colonel had grabbed the file before it hit him and opened it. He read through it, the first page was just the basic exams and such Ed had to take the first day after joining the military. He went through it, looking to see if there was anything in it that could help. There was nothing but reports on his admittance, scars, broken bones, and such from his military days. He went to toss the file on the bed when a word caught his eye in mid throw. He grabbed at the file and flipped to where he saw it, hoping he misread it in his tired state. He didn't.

On the paper tucked in the back of the file was a progress report dated just a few days before Ed quite the military. The black ink glistened in a foreboding way. The word that filled Roy with fear as his heart sunk was the word, "Cancer". He read through the report, then read through it again since he couldn't believe it. Edward Elric, his lover, his friend, his past subordinate, his partner, his everything… had cancer. He sunk to the floor and curled up on the off white tiles with the file in his hand as he rested against the hospital bed. According to this, Ed had been dealing with cancer in his lungs for nearly a year, almost as long as they had been going out.

"Cancer… you have cancer?" Roy said out loud, hoping the report was a lie, that it was all just an elaborate hoax to get back at him for all his neglect. The room was quite for a long time, much longer then if it were a joke. No one popped in and laughed at how gullible Roy was, no one yelled out that it was a joke, and Ed had not laughed his beautiful laugh.

"I'm sorry." Edward said as his tired golden eyes stared up at the ceiling. "…I'm sorry…" He said again as Roy felt himself slowly become detached from the world. This felt more like a dream, like it wasn't real. It couldn't be real… but it was. It was as real as the metal pressing against his back, as real as the cold outside, as real as his love for Edward.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Roy asked as he struggled not to loose it. What he would loose, he didn't know. Maybe his sanity, maybe his calm, possibly even his grip on the world. He struggled to stay in the moment, to learn what he should have known long ago.

"I didn't want to worry you." Ed weakly said. "I didn't want any one to know." His light gold eyes shined a bit in the light as he just stared, as if he could see far beyond the decrepit building's walls.

"Alphonse doesn't even know?" Mustang quizzed as he mulled this over. Cancer wasn't that fatal, right? There was still a chance, right? "Have you done anything to better it? Surgery? Chemo? Something?" A burning sensation stung at his face. "Anything?" A warm wetness streaked down his face and pooled on his shirt.

"I tried, nothing seems to work. The doctor I've been going to said I've out lived my chances, I'm destined to die from it." Roy jumped up, something inside him snapped.

"You won't die from it! You can't! I won't let you! You just can't. Screw that doctor he just didn't want more people to see on a regular basis, he's a poor excuse for a doctor, we'll get his lazy ass fired once you are healed!" Edward's right hand rested on top of Roy's hand that was currently clutching at the boy's shoulders.

"I'm past saving, it's spread too much." His molten gold eyes pierced deep inside of Roy. That was the first time in a long time that he had seen such strength and resolve in his lover. Why was all that wasted in accepting the idea of death though. It wasn't fair. Tears fell fast and quick from the colonel's eyes.

"No Ed, it can't come to this. You are too strong for this. You did the impossible; you have over come so much…too much to die." Roy said.

"Roy, will you listen to me? Do me one favor?" Ed asked as he turned his head from the ceiling to look at his lover's disgruntled and twisted face. Roy steadied himself and calmed down so he could listen to his lover's request. "Roy, please, take me home. You know how much I hate being bound in one place. I want to go back to our bed and stay there, where it's comfortable." Ed sighed out, hating how hard it was to breathe and talk.

Mustang clenched, unclenched, then reclenched his fists as he mulled this over. Edward seemed adamant. He owed it to his little lover to do as he asked after ignoring him for so long. He hated that every fiber in his being screamed out in protest as he picked up his ill partner and walked out with him.

He clutched Edward against his warm body and kept him wrapped in his long dark military coat hoping the cold wouldn't wear on his lover. The walk through the silent night seemed long and short all at the same time. The two were quiet the whole way apart from Edward's slight grunts as the jostling hurt him.

As soon as the two of them stepped inside, Roy hustled upstairs and placed Ed gingerly in the bed wrapping him with every blanket he could grab without having to leave his side. "Are you okay? Warm yet? Need some pain medicine?" He ran his large hand through the boy's less then gold hair. The tinge of cold clinging lifelessly to it.

Edward looked away from Roy. He stared at the door for a long time. He swallowed a rather large lump in his throat before asking, "Would you do one more thing for me?" A warm liquid built up in front of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Mustang held Ed close while whispering that he would do anything to help him. "Will you… make love to me?" Ed cringed as he felt Roy tense up. He expected the worse. He was right to do so.

"You're ill Ed! You can't possibly do this while in this state! We can do it when you're better." He shot up to walk away and leave his little blonde boy to sleep, when a faint tug at his shirt sleeve protested against his movements.

"I'll be fine. It's just… we haven't done it in awhile. I want to feel you again." Ed was still looking away from the tired and furious man. After getting no response, he turned his heated golden stare on the colonel. "Please Roy, do this for me." The taller man could feel the intensity of the request and the fire in the boy's eyes melt away any opposition he had for the request. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I'll take it slow, he though, slow and gentle. He ran his warm hands through the boy's unappealing hair and captured his lips in a kiss. A slow, gentle, short kiss. He leaned down and pushed the boy into the bed, he didn't want Edward to work any harder then he had to. He captured the boy's lips again as his arms wrestled against the sheets. As he made a warm wet trail from the boy's lips to his neck his hands peeled the sheets away and ventured under the boy's shirt. His skin was loose and felt almost grainy. He rubbed gently, half to stimulate the poor boy, half to feel how badly the cancer had gotten to Ed.

Ed moaned out as the warmth from Roy's hands bore into his ice like skin. He lavished the attention and slow movements while fighting against the pain that built up in him. He fought to keep breathing, to keep feeling.

Mustang took off his cloths, then gingerly removed the loose clothing Edward and tossed on earlier that night. His body was clearly deteriorating. His skin had lost its tan tint and its smooth texture. A sickly grey and white mixture had set in while the feeling of sandpaper lingered.

The little alchemist was fighting hard to breath, to live. He wanted nothing more then to enjoy Roy's tough right then. He fought against the urge to cover up his sickly body, certain that it was off putting to Roy, and cry out for pain medicine.

A smooth gentle touch caressed the papery skin. Roy's hand ventured down, down, past the chest, around the indented belly button, down to the boy's thighs. He stoked the insides of them with soft circles. He watched as Edward reacted, every little bit of him reacted to it. He watched Edward's member stand up proud and tall, as if to declare that it had not yet been affected by the death that lingered inside this ticking time bomb. A sudden joy leapt into Roy's heart as he watched it for a second, there must be hope if some of Ed was okay.

Edward was fighting to stay in the moment. He could feel a lot of his blood rush away from his heart and lungs to his heat. He almost wished his dick wasn't aroused right then since it felt like someone had dropped a rather large crate full of books on his chest right then. He fought to breath.

Mustang knelt down and took Ed's head in his mouth, he licked the top while his hand gently encircled and pumped the lower part of it. He would lick it, twirl his tongue around it, lap up and down, and then looked up at Ed to see if he was fine. He repeated this process for the better part of a minute then decided it was time to move on. The colonel was certain that Edward barely had enough strength for one time, let alone several.

The small sickly boy fought to regain his breath as Roy stopped his onslaught of love to grab a small bottle of lubricant out of the dresser draw next to the bed. He put a well sized dot of the clear liquid on his middle finger and placed the bottle on the night stand. He positioned his finger against Ed's ring of muscles.

Mustang took a deep breath then released it. He lightly circled the ring of muscles that rippled at his touch. He hesitantly penetrated the well meaning muscles and started to work his finger around inside his love, hoping the boy would quickly get past the slight sting of pain from this and start to feel the warmth of pleasure build inside him. He gently caressed this inside of his lover and took the boy's raised nipples in his mouth.

The tiny teen moaned out as the wave of pleasure eventually rolled over him. He felt the slippery finger inside him as it moved around inching towards that group of nerves inside him. He anxiously waited for it to touch, just stroke, the area. A shiver ran up his spine as Roy's finger got ever closer to that spot. But the older man took out his finger right before he got to it.

"Teasing a sick person, you should be ashamed." Ed growled as he tried to catch what little breath he had.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure I get a little fun too before you knock out for the night." Roy said as he watched Edward fight to stay conscious even though the pain was quickly enveloping him. Mustang lined himself up with Ed's ring of muscles and grabbed one of his lover's sickly grey hands while he steadied himself with the other. He quickly thrust in, hoping it wasn't too much for the sick teen.

The little teen groaned in pain at the action and had to take a few weak and not very helpful breaths to steady him self against the wall of pain. He panted loudly hoping this would help give him the oxygen he needed. It didn't do much more then regular breathing did.

Roy took this as a sign to start slowly thrusting into Ed. He quickly lined up with Edward's prostate and rubbed it gently. This earned him a loud moan as the boy gave him self to the pleasure that was quickly building up like a fire that was being showered by kindling.

Ed let himself go as the constant rubbing and gentle thrusting overwhelmed him. He let go of the grip he had on his mind and just let the pleasurable warmth grow in his lower stomach. He loved the feeling of pressure on his prostate and the heat that Roy provided. He let this feeling wash over him as Roy kept going at a rather slow and tender pace.

For a moment, the darkness that surrounded them, the pain that enveloped him, the sickness that dictated him, and the fear that captured him all left Edward alone as he felt the happiness set in. The fire grew wild in him and threatened to explode at any moment. His arms reached out in the general direction of the wonderful God of his world, his lover and partner, Roy Mustang. The man responded to Ed's blind search for him with a peck on the lips. Two grayish white arms wrapped limply around his broad muscular shoulders and held him weakly to the boy's chest. They exchanged slow wonderful kisses as the two came close to their end.

Hot white cum spurted out of the boy as he finally let the fire roar to life in him. The seed covered his stomach and some of his thighs. Roy wiped what little got on him off with is hand and continued to thrust. He let himself come as Ed's ring of muscles clench around him and convulse as he came.

Edward mumbled a thank you and something about love as he drifted to sleep. Roy sighed and got up to clean. An hour later he finally got into the clean sheets next to his now cleaned and dressed lover. He faced toward the closet near the door and was about to go to sleep when he realized he was doing it again. He was ignoring Ed. He quickly flipped and faced the other way and threw a hand over the boy's stomach and held him close. He could feel the boy's unsteady, non-rhythmic breathing as he fell asleep.

When he woke up just three hours later to get ready for work despite the hard night, he was greeted by an icy body that just laid there as if sleeping. He quickly rolled the boy over, shaking him lightly while shouting his name, begging for him to wake up. The teen never again revealed his golden eyes. The boiling pots of gold that had inspired Roy all these years, that had some how captivated his heart not just once, but twice, were now gone forever.

All he could think of was that Edward wanted to die like that. He would have never wanted to be chained to a bunch of machines just so he could scar everyone's life from a hospital bed. He at least passed away in his sleep. That gave Roy a little comfort. He would never forget how the world worked and how great this teen was. How perfect his golden angel was.


End file.
